Méléagant, Prince des Ombres
by Chl007
Summary: "Nous n'avons pas de nom. Pas d'identité. Le plus souvent, nous passons inaperçus, car nous ne sommes rien. Nous ne sommes que des Ombres, au service du Prince de Gorre, notre seul et unique Seigneur." Méléagant vu par ses fidèles serviteurs, les Ombres, tout au long des événements de la comédie musicale, d'Excalibur à sa mort. / ! \ "LA LÉGENDE DU ROI ARTHUR" / ! \ OS / ! \


_Bonjour tout le monde ! :-)_

 _Je vous propose ici un court OS sur la comédie musicale "La Légende du Roi Arthur", basé sur le personnage du Prince Méléagant de Gorre (incarné par Fabien Incardona), vu par ses fidèles serviteurs, les Ombres._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je n'ai pas écrit cette histoire pour une quelconque rémunération, mais simplement pour mon plaisir et celui des lecteurs qu'elle intéresserait._

 _Sur ce, je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Bisous à tous !_

* * *

 **Méléagant, Prince des Ombres**

Nous n'avons pas de nom. Pas d'identité. La seule chose que nous possédons sont nos aptitudes guerrières, hors du commun, inégalées. Le plus souvent, nous passons inaperçus, car nous ne sommes rien. Nous ne sommes que des Ombres, au service du Prince de Gorre, notre seul et unique Seigneur : Méléagant. Qu'il ordonne, et nous exécutons. Nous nous vouons à lui corps et âme. Nos vies lui appartiennent. Lorsqu'il combat, il sème la mort et la destruction sur son passage. Il est sans pitié. Violent et puissant. On le respecte autant qu'on le craint. Et nous, ses Ombres, le servons fidèlement, loyaux, sans jamais faiblir. Car nous savons que notre Seigneur les vaincra tous. Il est le meilleur d'entre eux. Un jour, il aura le monde à ses pieds. Nous attendons ce moment. Il viendra.

.

Une épée est apparue, fichée dans un roc, dont nul ne peut la tirer. On dit que cette arme est celle des dieux. Qu'elle a pour nom Excalibur, et que celui qui la brandira succèdera à feu Uther Pendragon, devenant Roi de Bretagne. Demain, des combats seront organisés entre les meilleurs chevaliers des environs, et le vainqueur sera déclaré digne de posséder l'épée suprême. Le Prince de Gorre le sait. Il ne connaîtra pas la défaite. Nous le savons, nous, ses Ombres. Excalibur deviendra sienne, et le royaume lui appartiendra. Nul autre être que notre Seigneur ne peut avoir été choisi par les dieux pour gouverner la Bretagne.

.

Un événement inacceptable pour le Prince de Gorre est survenu à la suite des joutes qu'il a vaillamment remportées avec force et bravoure. L'épée des dieux a refusée de se soumettre à lui, demeurant obstinément fixée à sa prison de roche, inébranlable. C'est finalement un simple écuyer sous la protection du Druide Merlin qui s'est révélé apte à la brandir. Cet Arthur serait l'héritier légitime du trône, le fils caché du défunt Roi. Mais une telle chose n'est pas envisageable pour nous. Le Druide est perfide, il sait comment tromper le peuple breton. Tous l'ont cru et ont prêté allégeance à l'usurpateur malgré cette duperie impardonnable. Notre Seigneur Méléagant n'a pas supporté cet affront. Il est fou de rage. C'est lui qui aurait dû devenir Roi et régner sur le royaume. C'était écrit. Prédit. Cette éclatante victoire aurait dû être la sienne. Le Prince de Gorre est ivre de haine. Il ne rêve plus que de revanche et de vengeance. Bientôt, nous irons dans le royaume de Carmélide. Il pourra y déverser toute sa colère et sa frustration, combattre et tuer à nouveau. De plus, sa promise Guenièvre, fille du Duc Léodagan, l'y attend. Notre Seigneur n'a pu devenir Roi, mais cette femme sera sienne. Il l'a juré devant les dieux, et nous, ses Ombres, avons juré avec lui.

.

Arthur Pendragon, fils illégitime du défunt Roi Uther et rival de notre Seigneur Méléagant, s'est à nouveau dressé sur notre route en Carmélide. Il a infligé au Prince de Gorre honte et déshonneur. Tout d'abord en lui laissant la vie à l'issue de leur combat singulier, puis, comme si cela n'était pas encore suffisant, en l'obligeant à se soumettre et à le faire chevalier, à faire de lui son égal. Jamais notre Seigneur n'a connu quoi que ce soit de plus humiliant. Il a tenu entre ses mains l'épée qui aurait pu faire de lui un Roi, et ce afin d'adouber son pire ennemi. La douce Guenièvre était présente, protégée par l'étreinte puissante de son père le Duc. Mais elle n'a pas adressé un seul regard à notre Seigneur. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ce Roi illégitime, gravement blessé par Méléagant au cours de leur combat. Nous sommes retournés au royaume de Gorre vaincus et déshonorés. Plus humiliés que nous ne l'avons jamais été. Notre Prince enrageait contre la cruelle injustice des dieux, qui semblent prendre un maléfique plaisir à se jouer de lui depuis l'apparition d'Excalibur. Nous avons failli à notre mission. Le Prince de Gorre s'accuse amèrement d'être le seul responsable de notre défaite. Mais nous sommes autant fautifs que lui. Car si nous n'avions pas échoué face aux pitoyables chevaliers de Camelot, alors notre Seigneur aurait été vainqueur. Nous lui sommes entièrement dévoués ses fautes sont aussi les nôtres. Pourtant, tout espoir n'est pas éteint. La haine et le désir consument toujours ardemment le cœur de Méléagant. Il a renoncé au trône et au pouvoir pour le moment, mais à Guenièvre, jamais il ne renoncera. Il combattra, il mentira, il trompera, il tuera, mais il la possèdera. Il l'a juré, cette femme deviendra sienne, et peu importe ce qu'il lui faudra faire pour y parvenir. Il est prêt à tout pour cela. Et nous, ses Ombres, sommes prêts à faire l'impossible pour qu'elle soit enfin à lui.

.

Le Prince de Gorre aura bientôt sa vengeance. La mystérieuse Morgane, demi-sœur du Roi illégitime, le lui a promis. Ils en ont fait ensemble le serment aux Forces Obscures. Ils vaincront. L'usurpateur Arthur mourra de la main de Méléagant. Le rituel a été accompli. Plus rien ne nous arrêtera. Guenièvre sera à lui, et avec elle, la Bretagne tout entière se soumettra au règne du plus puissant des hommes. Avec notre Seigneur, qui se déguisera pour un moment sous les traits du pitoyable Lancelot du Lac, nous nous rendrons à Camelot, chez notre ennemi. Nous y enlèverons la belle Reine Guenièvre et l'amènerons dans notre forteresse. Elle appartiendra au Prince de Gorre. Tous ceux qui viendront la délivrer périront, de nos mains d'Ombres ou de celles de notre Seigneur. Il ne laissera personne lui reprendre la femme qu'il a tant désirée.

.

La Reine de Bretagne est prisonnière. La tendre et douce Guenièvre est en notre pouvoir, enchaînée, impuissante. Le Prince de Gorre attend ses ennemis, patiemment. Il a hâte de les combattre. Hâte de les vaincre. L'appel irrésistible de la vengeance embrase son cœur. Nous partageons son impatience. La sublime Guenièvre nous occupera le temps qu'il faudra pour que nos ennemis accourent la libérer. Qu'ils soient Lancelot du Lac, Arthur Pendragon, ou n'importe lequel des chevaliers ayant prêté serment à ce Roi usurpateur… Méléagant les attend, et ils mourront. Plus rien n'empêchera jamais Guenièvre d'être à lui. Une fois Arthur mort, notre Seigneur règnera sur la Bretagne. Nous le savons. Nous attendons ce moment de félicité suprême, où il accèdera enfin à la gloire dont il rêve depuis toujours, et qu'il mérite plus que n'importe quel homme dans ce royaume. Jamais nous n'avons douté une seule seconde. Nul autre que lui ne peut gouverner ces terres. Depuis la nuit des temps, elles ont été créées pour lui appartenir. Le Prince de Gorre sera Roi, et tous se soumettront à lui.

.

L'impossible a été commis. Un crime impardonnable. Tout ce que les hommes sont capables de s'infliger entre eux ne sera jamais assez pour punir l'insolent. Le prétentieux et impur Chevalier à la Charrette, si pathétique, si misérable, est parvenu à défaire notre Seigneur, avec la complicité des dieux cruels et trompeurs, qui se sont joués de lui pour la dernière fois. Maintenant, ils sont repartis à Camelot, enivrés par la joie d'avoir accompli leur terrible mission, abandonnant derrière eux le corps encore vivant de notre Seigneur, et la traîtresse Morgane n'a que faire du sort du Prince de Gorre, son prétendu allié. Mais nous, ses Ombres, sommes toujours présents auprès de lui, fidèles, toujours, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il ne pense plus à sa vengeance, à ce trône qu'il a tant désiré. Au seuil de la mort, ses dernières pensées sont pour Guenièvre, cette femme magnifique qui lui était promise mais qui jamais ne l'a aimé. Que pourtant, il a désiré avec tant d'ardeur. Il l'aurait aimé. Mais elle ne voulait pas de son amour. Méléagant quitte cette vie de haine et de souffrance, d'incompréhension et d'injustice, blessé et meurtri par une ultime défaite, qui aurait dû être celle de ses ennemis, mais qui au final s'est douloureusement révélée être la sienne.

Pour la première fois, des larmes amères ont baigné ses joues lorsqu'il a compris qu'enfin, tout était perdu, que jamais ses rêves brisés ne se réaliseraient, malgré toute son ardeur et sa détermination. Tout espoir avait disparu de son regard, laissant place à une profonde désillusion, une cruelle déception du peu que la vie avait daigné lui offrir, lorsque ses paupières se sont abaissées pour toujours.

.

La vie l'a quitté. Bientôt, tel sera également notre sort. Il était notre Seigneur, nous lui étions loyaux, dévoués, depuis toujours et à jamais. Nous l'avions promis, juré, nous aussi, aux Forces Obscures comme lui, et à tous les dieux qui existaient et auxquels il avait pu croire l'espace de quelques temps, avant que ceux-ci ne le bernent perfidement. Nous ne vivions que par lui, que pour lui. Nous ne sommes plus rien, désormais. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus, nous n'avons aucune raison de continuer à exister dans ce monde terne et vide de sa présence. Nous lui serons fidèles pour l'éternité, et le rejoignons une dernière fois, pour ne jamais l'abandonner et effectuer à ses côtés l'ultime voyage, vers un monde meilleur qui, nous l'espérons, saura enfin reconnaître toute sa grandeur.

.

Il était Méléagant, Prince de Gorre.

Nous étions ses Ombres. Il était notre seul et unique Seigneur.

Il était Méléagant, Prince des Ombres.


End file.
